Time Flies By
by Calllisto
Summary: Dumbledore knows that dangers lurks in the shadows. He hires an old friend, Rose Castell to help him in the coming year to protect the philosopher's stone and Harry Potter who begins his first year. How can Rose protect Harry Potter when he always finds danger around every corner? And what secrets is she hiding? A OC Hogwarts story.
1. Prolog

Prolog

The night was so dark that you could barely see your hand before your eyes. Dark clouds covered the moon and the stars, only letting a few drops of rain fall from the dark heaven. The ground was protected by the crowns of dark trees so that the old man didn't need to worry about getting wet, although it was still a freezing night for summer's beginning. The old man walked a bit hunched, but surely the old worn path through the forest, which was sparingly enlightened by a little point of light. The silhouette of a little wooden hut peeked behind the strong tree trunks of the forest.

Now that he could see his destination the man hurried along the way to reach it quickly. As he came near the hut, a dim glimmer become visible in one window between a heavy set of curtains. Soon the hooded figure stood at the door and could hear the crackle of a fire. A pale hand with long fingers curled into a fist rose from the depths of the cloak and knocked three times on the worn down door. He waited a bit before knocking again and quietly saying, "The person I search for, wouldn't let an old friend freeze in such a cold night!"

Within seconds the door was yanked open and revealed a woman dimly illuminated by the fireplace behind her. She had dark straight hair so dark it was nearly black which was a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her intensive green sparkling eyes eyed the man sceptical before opening the door wide enough for him to go through. "I did not expect any visitors… At least of all you."

"So it would seem," began the man as he passed the woman and shed his hood. "You are not as unreachable as you would like to be." Now his long silver hair and beard were visible along his blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. His face was marked by age but his eyes still held a lively spark.

He observed the room silently which was only illuminated by the glimmering fire in the fireplaces on the opposite side from the door. It was minimalist furnished and decorated. A worn couch with a red blanket covered with three similar colored pillows rested on the right wall. A small table with several books, some opened at random pages, stood before the couch. Before the fireplace stood a lonely armchair, which had his best time behind him and at last the dark door on the left wall. After taking the place in, the man turned back to the woman who frowned up at him.

"You certainly embraced the life in the woods" the man said with amusement glittering in his eyes. The woman grunted frustrated and gestured to the couch, while moving the armchair opposite it. Smiling the man sat carefully on the couch and waited for the woman to sit down. "Tea?" he asked, already moving his wand. In a matter of seconds two steaming cups appeared.

Looking sceptical the woman nipped on her cup. As soon as the liquid touch her tongue the woman stared wide-eyed at the man who was also drinking from his cup. "Is it…?" "Yes," interrupted the old wizard "I hope it is to your likening." Slowly nodding the woman eagerly drank again.

"Should I asked where you got this?" The black haired woman questioned after setting down her empty cup. A mysterious little smile appeared on the silent mans face and the woman only sighed before making a serious face. "I doubt you only visited to have tea in my wonderful new home, Albus. To what do I owe your visit?"

The man, Albus, folded his fingers and met seriously the woman's gaze. "You are right, Mircalla, I am in need of your help."

Raising sceptical an eyebrow the woman replied, "You need my help? The last time you asked for it the world was nearly falling apart, I hope that this is not a repeat. And please don't call me by that old name."

Without humor the wizard chuckled. "I can't guarantee anything, but this time I came with only a job offering."

The woman leaned doubtfully forward. "With you, Albus, it's hardly anything as simple as a job. What's the catch? Also, I hate to disappoint you, but I am not a teacher and I don't have patience for ungrateful children."

"I remember your hesitance with children, but be unconcerned, the offer regards the protecting of my school and a few relevant objects and persons within."

"I see… Was it really ten years ago? How time flies without me noticing…" She gazed with a far away look through the wizard. Quietly clearing his throat, the man alerted her back to the present. "If you are keen to accept, you would be provided with all the necessaries you need and all luxury I can make possible" He nodded to her empty cup. Lowering her gaze likewise, she considered quietly the offer.

Humming to himself the old man viewed curiously the books on the table. After a short while the woman suddenly snapped her head up and searched the wizards eyes for something only she knows. Calmly Dumbledore looked directly in her lively green eyes. Finally she nodded quick but steady.

Clapping his hands together, smiling the wizard stood. "I am certainly delighted to have you working on my side again. I expect you to arrive no later than the first of September. At best beforehand so we can talk more and you can settle in."

With swift steps Dumbledore neared the door back to the dark and cold night. Reaching the door handle with his hand, he turned to the still sitting woman. "What name do you prefer to be called now?" Turning her head slightly, but still not looking back she answered. "Rose… Rose Castell".

Opening the door and already having set a foot outside, Dumbledore paused after Rose called his name. "Albus. Did the time help you? Did it heal you or make you forget?" She all but whispered into the dark. Slowly shaking his head he murmured regretful, "No, despite the time that has passed it hurts like it was yesterday." Without another word he walked outside and left a thoughtful looking Rose behind.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the prolog. Please excuse any writing and grammar mistakes. I haven't written in english in some time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the 30. July shortly after sundown in the year 1991, although Rose didn't know and didn't care for the years date, the pale black haired woman stood in front of the doors of Hogwarts. Before she could push the doors open, the doors opened themselves and revealed a waiting Dumbledore.

"So Lissa arrived in time, I hope she is well. She didn't make such long journey in a while," Rose said as she greeted Dumbledore and walked through the entrance. Her long black coat drifted behind her in the strong wind, revealing her dark red blouse with black lace trimming and her skintight black jeans which were tugged in black half-boots.

"Yes she arrived last night and I sent her to recover in the owl tower, but if you would prefer it she can rest in your rooms. Though your rooms are in the dungeons, so she couldn't hunt there."

"She shouldn't have a problem with the owls. So can you show me my room? I would like to settle in."

"Of course, follow me."

And with that the two began to take the stairs down to the dungeons. Rose looked curiously at all the Hogwarts oddities that were displayed like the many Paintings with it's moving people who all stared back or were snoring deep in sleep.

"Tomorrow we have a staff meeting, so you can introduce yourself and meet the professors. Also you will meet Argus Filch, the caretaker and Rubeus Hagrid, the gatekeeper. You will work closely with them to ensure the safety of Hogwarts."

"Will you tell me more about the object I am to protect? And what about the Potter boy? Should I keep an eye on him or follow him around?"

"I tell you more when said object is safely in my hands. The professors and I will protect it with spells, but I want you to keep an extra eye out for thous that try to steal it. As for Harry Potter, he should enjoy his first year without a shadow following him. Your nightly patrols in and around Hogwarts should be enough extra security."

"If that's what you want, I will do it." Rose shrugged nonchalantly. „Do you have a map of Hogwarts and it's surroundings or do I have to explore it myself?"

Chuckling the Headmaster shock his head. "No I don't think it's possible to map all of Hogwarts. I think you will have fun exploring all the secret paths and rooms in here. It could take even you years to learn all its secrets and even then there could be always more."

"Now I know why you took the dull work of a headmaster instead of your beloved teaching. You explore Hogwarts in your free time, am I right?"

Dumbledore only smiled secretive and didn't elaborate. Huffing to herself, Rose noticed that they were now in the dungeons. The stone walls were more rustic and rough, no windows and the torches on walls were the only light sources.

Gesturing to a door on the left, Dumbledore explained "Here is the potion classroom and the door next to it is Professor Snape's office, the Potion master. If you follow the corridor till the end you will only see a wall, but with the right password you can enter the Slytherin common room. Argus can show you the other entrances to the house room common rooms and the other important rooms. The passwords and the change pattern will be discussed at the meeting. The stairs on the right lead down to old cells with ancient torture instruments. Of course, they are protected by spells so no student will harm themselves or others."

They took a turn right and entered another corridor. This one leading further down in the depth. It ended with an old wooden door with black metal ornaments and a door knocker hold by a wolfs head between his teeth. "Here we are. This was a few hundred years ago the chamber of the potion masters apprentice and his private lab. With the steady growing students in Hogwarts it wasn't possible for the professors to continue the tradition of apprenticeship."

Rose opened the door and observed her new home. It was an extensive room with one big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The whole room looked bigger than her hut in the forest she last lived in. "I hope you don't mind that I chose a few furniture for you. They can be replaced if you don't like them," interrupted Dumbledore her musings.

A massive black wooden fourposter bed stood in the right corner opposite the door with heavy dark blue curtains. Beside the bed stood a wardrobe and a commode in the same wood as the bed. On the left side was a small fire place with two armchairs turned to the crackling fire. Also a gray couch with a wooden table before it rested on the left side. Two big nearly empty bookcases filled the wall with the door. A small desk with a chair stood in the left corner of the room.

"I like it. It seems you know me well, Albus." Rose turned back to the wizard and raised an eyebrow.

"I am glad you like it. As I said if you have any more wishes please don't hesitate to ask. I will leave you now, so you can unpack in peace. Ask for Mavrip, a house-elve of hogwarts, she will be in charge of your food and you can always call her if you need to. But I expect you to come to all dinners."

Rose pinched annoyed the top of her nose "Is this really necessary? Children are so loud and disgusting while eating. And such penetrating smells and sounds."

Dumbledore placed his hand placatory on Roses shoulder "I am afraid it is necessary to make appearance. I already have a professor who locks herself away, I don't need another. Maybe you will find friends or associates among the staff."

"In moments like this I believe you don't know me at all."

"Or maybe I know you better than yourself."

Reluctantly chuckling, Rose turned back to her room "Now go old man. Let me have my well-deserved peace. I have also a last question. Did you tell your staff about me?"

"Only the Heads of the Houses have more detailed information about your stay. For the others, it is up to you how much information you are willing to share with them… Enjoy the peace while it's last. I suspect this year will have enough excitement." And with that Dumbledore closed the door behind him.

Sighing exaggerated, Rose dumped her bag and began to sort her clothes in the wardrobe and pulled out enough books to fill one of the bookcases completely. A normal bag certainly couldn't fit all these books inside. After considering how to sort her books, she finally settled filling one of the bookcases with wizard authors and dictating each shelf with a different topic (like magical beasts, creators and plants on the top shelf). The second was filled with muggle authors, but this time arranged so that it was sorted by the release date of the books.

After finishing her task, Rose ran satisfied a hand over the books spines. Stopping on one particular: Hogwarts, a History, she pulled it out of the shelf and flicked through the still new book. "How didn't I read you once? I even bought a first edition," Rose murmured to herself.

Stretching out on her new couch, Rose settled in a comfortable position and rested her legs on the table. Flipping to the first page, inhaling the pleasant scent of paper and ink, the green-eyed woman began to read. But shortly after, she grimaced, closed the book and held a hand to her stomach. The journey had apparently taken more of her energy than anticipated. "I really did let myself slack too much in the past years," scolded Rose herself.

"Mavrip!" Rose called clearly. Only a few seconds later a big-eyed house-elve appeared out of thin air. It had big bat-like ears and wide yellow eyes. It also wore a form of toga from what looked like dishtowels with the Hogwarts emblem on it.

With an ear-piercing high voice it squeaked, "Mavrip to Miss Castell's service!" Rose grimaced and rubbed her ears a little "Please speak a bit quieter."

"As you wish Miss," Mavrip replied in a quieter voice than before while bowing "How can Mavrip help Miss?"

"I wish for some sustenance now. Can you arrange to bring me every day starting tomorrow at sundown my meal? That would make my days a lot easier."

"Of course Miss, Miss will not even notice Mavrip if she wishes." The house-elve bowed again.

"That would be great," Rose answered. Still in bowing from Mavrip snipped her fingers and vanished from the room, simultaneously a steaming cup appeared on the table before Rose. Smiling she lifted it to her lips. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

* * *

A few miles away, a young boy with wild black hair and green eyes laid still awake on a dusty floor in an old house on a small island. The snores of his cousin and the storm outside keeping him awake and also the thought of his birthday which was only a few hours away. Harry Potter didn't know about the giant man who was on his way to the island hut, he also didn't know about what would follow his visit and what he would learn about himself and his family. A lot of adventures awaited him, but he still had a few hours of peace before his whole world would be turned upside down.

* * *

AN: So it was shorter than I wanted but its still an introduction chapter. The next chapter will be longer, could also take more time. For the ones who are curious about Roses secrete, all my oc names are little clues to it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose awoke like a clock as soon as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Stretching and blinking bleary at the dark curtains around her, Rose quickly realized she wasn't in her hut, but instead in Hogwarts in her new room. She opened the curtains and quickly selected an outfit, a simple black blouse with see through long sleeves and green shining buttons on the front and black jeans with a dark red shining belt where a big key ring with countless keys in all forms and colours hung.

The caretaker, Filch only reluctantly handed his second set of keys over to her. Hagrid on the other hand was more than happy to lend her his keys and quickly involved her in a conversation about the magical creatures living in the forbidden forest. Surprised by Hagrids fascination with creatures that most either feared or were disgusted with, Rose happily shared some information she collected while seeing a lot different creatures on her journeys around the world.

After tugging her beloved half-boots on, choosing her red long coat with silver buttons today and finishing her meal, she hurried out of her room. Today arrived the students. In only a few hours to be exact, due to her special sleep rhythm and work time. Rose wanted to make most of the few hours left, before the corridors would be crawling with children.

After Filch and Hagrid showed her around the most important parts in and around Hogwarts, Rose started her own exploration. Silently she had to agree with the headmaster, this castle could take years to be fully explored by her. Every painting, statue or other object, even a normal looking wall could hide a secret room or corridor. You just had to say the right words, make the right hand signs or just had to be there in the right time and it would reveal you it's secret.

It partly fascinated her, but also frustrated her to no end. How in hell, could she protect a castle with its occupants when the castle itself was such a hard puzzle to solve. She nearly stormed in Dumbledores office and demanded what he had thought by giving her such an impossible task. Rose really pitied Filch. How he could take on such a task alone? Well, he had his cat, but it still was beyond her understanding. Especially if her hunch about his absent magical powers were true, she didn't understand how he hadn't broken apart. Maybe it was his endless hate against the students that gave him the fuel to continue and stay strong.

Rose really should have a long talk with Dumbledore about his caretaker staff or more about the lack of it. She knew that the house-elves cleaned and tidied the personal rooms like her own. She was thankful that while cleaning her room they put in order her scattered books all around the room perfectly in her shelves. They really were intelligent little things she learned to appreciate. But still Filch shouldered most of the cleaning. Rose now shared his load of work regarding the patrols and safekeeping, although she had the hunch that Filch wouldn't welcome the help in his favourtie work part.

Taking a break at exploring Hogwarts, Rose visited the owl tower and softly called for Vasilisa or Lissa for short. A black bat flew down from the wooden beans where she previously rested as soon as Rose called. Quickly Lissa clinched on Rose's outstretched underarm. Quietly cooing and stroking the bats soft belly, Rose looked by coincident outside and witnessed how the first carriage drawn by Thestrals arrived at the school gates.

Disappointed Rose bid Lissa farewell and quickly descended thanks to a shortcut through a hidden corridor down to the great hall. Rose walked behind the teachers, who already sat and talked with each other, to her place. Slightly wrinkling her nose after walking by Quirrell's place, Rose sat down in her chair between Pomona Sprout, professor of herbology and head of the house Hufflepuff, she was a little round woman with greyish hair and Aurora Sinistra, the professor of astronomy, a beautiful, young and brown skinned woman with dark nearly black hair.

Rose sighed dramatically, closed both eyes and let her head rest on the back of her chair. From both her sides she heard chuckling. Looking accusingly between Sprout and Sinistra, Rose raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Does my suffering amuse you?" Still laughing a little the astronomy professor answered, "No of course not, but you can't let all these little witches and wizards scare you. After all it is your job to protect them and not run away with your tail between your legs."

Giving her a deadpan look Rose retorted, "It is not fear that drives me away, but merely the unpleasant sounds and smells these little monsters produce. Really I should laugh at you, because you have to deal with them daily."

Still looking amused Sinistra patted her hand. "You really don't like children, don't you? While I don't love them, I really like to pass on the fascinating knowledge of the stars and the universe." And so Sinistra began a little monologue about astronomy. Rose was not really a fan of this subject, stars like other supposedly constants in everyone lives only faded in hers and left her disappointed and heartbroken.

But Sinistra talked with such a passion about her subject with such conviction that Rose couldn't resist, but listen to her. She didn't speak about stars and planets like there were constants, she spoke about their changes and moves and how it all made astronomy so fascinating. Rose was so distracted by the little lecture, that she totally missed the arrival of the first students and the happy twinkle in the headmasters eyes.

Only after the students numbers steadily rose and simultaneously the noise level in the room, Rose's sensitive ears informed her that the hall was filling and instantly stiffened and swept her gaze across the many new faces. All of them wore black robes with the emblem and colours of the houses they belonged to. Many threw her and Quirrell curious glances as they were the only new faces among the staff.

The hall was nearly full of children who were talking without pause and steadily the noise level climbed higher. Rose had to resist the impulse to press her hands against her ears like a little child. The pained woman could feel the start of a headache behind her eyes. Sprout noticed Rose's discomfort "Are you alright? You look ill."

Rose really respected Sprout, as Head of a House she had been given information about her which she normally wouldn't tell anyone voluntary. While the other Heads of Houses eyed her sceptical and distrustful after Dumbledore spoke to them, Sprout didn't change her behaviour towards her and was even concerned, when Rose looked pained.

Smiling faintly, Rose down played her situation, "It's just a headache, the noise is getting to me." Sprout still eyed her concerned, but nodded along, "Maybe you should visit Poppy after the feast. She could help." While Rose had her doubts, she still agreed. In the meantime Hagrid appeared and settled on his place at the staff table, looking satisfied. That could only mean that soon the first years would be sorted into the houses along Harry Potter, the boy who lived because of his mother sacrifices. Who also happens to be her person number one to protect, although from afar.

Finally the double doors opened again and the deputy headmistress led the first years in a line to their sorting. Quickly looking across each new face, she finally settled on a black haired boy with glasses and green eyes. He really inherited the Potter's look. Everyone who knew his family could immediately recognize him. Then there was his significant scar. Formed like a Lightning-bolt nearly entirely hidden behind his wild hair. He looked so young and so innocent, not like someone whose destiny was to destroy a dark wizard.

The old sorting hat sang his song about the attributes of the houses, just like the book Hogwarts, a History described it. The hat's song delivered nothing new to Rose, but it was still a pretty impressive work of magic. Not the singing, but the Legilimency the hat was able to perform. Many wizards needed so much time to only grasp the basics behind it. The hat was nothing more than cloth which have been enchanted by a founder of Hogwarts that still didn't lose its strength after nearly a thousand years. Thoughtfully Rose wondered if the hat was older than…

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall's voice broke through Rose's musings and she watched as the little boys head disappeared under the sorting hat. She hoped for the country's sake that the Potter boy would be sorted into Gryffindor. A house full of brave airheads who could still find happiness in most situations. The best character trades for a doomed hero. After a short while the sorting hat called "Gryffindor". The red golden table immediately welcomed Harry Potter with roaring applause and some even chanted his name.

After that Rose took barely notice about the rest of the sorting. As soon as McGonagall removed the hat from the great hall, Dumbledore uttered a complete nonsense speech to Rose amusement and food appeared on the plates before them. "Albus always gives the best speeches." Rose chuckled while serving herself a bloody steak. "How do you know the headmaster?" asked Sinistra after filling her plate.

"We met through a mutual friend, well when I was still friends with him. We had similar interests and so we talked more. We made a few trips together and I worked for him a bit." Interested Sinistra leaned more forward. "So he goes on expeditions in the summer breaks?"

"Well we didn't make such trips in the last years. So I don't know what he did then. I was pretty surprised when he visited me and offered to work for him again."

Rose snapped her head to the Gryffindor table as she heard a sound of pain. Young Potter clutched his forehead where his scar rested while looking at someone on the staff table on Rose's right side. Trying to follow where Potters eyes lingered, Rose studied the behaviour of all seated professors. No one looked or behaved suspicious. Well there was Quirrell, he looked like he wanted to bolt from the table, but since Rose met him, he had looked and behaved very anxious all the time.

Looking back, Potter didn't seem to be in pain any more. He talked with a red-headed Gryffindor, but still stole occasionally glances at the staff table. Before Rose could investigate this strange behaviour, Dumbledore rose again. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. Firstly we welcome Professor Quirrell back, but now as defence against dark arts professor."

The students applauded with a clear lack of enthusiasm and Quirrells nervous bow didn't make it any better.

"Also first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The Philosopher's Stone. Rose still couldn't believe that it rested here in Hogwarts. She would have protested about it, hadn't Dumbledore told her about the Gringott's break in. How someone could have entered the Wizard bank without being caught was a really alarming event. She wished she had visited Flamel and his wife in Paris. Rose hadn't seen them in a long while and the thought that their life source rested here and it was her task to protect it, motivated her strongly, but also concerned her. She should write them concluded Rose.

"As additionally Safety measure Miss Castell will aid the caretaker and Hagrid and will patrol at night inside and outside Hogwarts. All of you should note that she is authorized to take points and give detention to all students who break curfew."

Rose didn't stand up, merely let her gaze wander across the students below her, all their eyes were fixated on her. No one clapped.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Rose looked around her and noticed that the other staff members all had stiffened which confirmed Rose's fears. Trying as sneakily as she could, the black haired woman ducked away from the staff table and escaped through the side door. Apparently just in time as the first horrible sounds reached her ears.

"So we successfully escaped the school hymn. What now?" A female voice laughed behind her. Surprised Rose whirled around. Sinistra stood there looking at her with a amused spark in the eyes.

"I probably should start to patrol…"

"You really shouldn't, the halls will start crawling with students within the next few minutes and will not get better till curfew."

"Well do you have a better suggestion?"

"How about some butterbeer in my office? I have a great view of the stars."

Rose started to smirk and teased, "I knew I am irresistible, but a date on my first work day is even for me surprising." Blushing Sinistra slightly swatted Rose's arm. "You know how I meant it."

"Sorry it was to good of an opportunity to tease you. I would like a bit quite before work begins."

It felt good to start a new friendship, Rose thought. She had been content to be left alone in the last few years, but now even when she didn't like the mass of children she felt content to be here.

* * *

A tired Harry Potter quickly fell asleep, but perhaps he had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Miss Castell looking with her piercing green eyes directly into his soul and Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it -then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

AN: Fun fact: Quirrell was original the muggle studies professor before he was possessed by Voldemort so I let Dumbledore reintroduce him as the DADA prof, also cause he was one year absent.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearing midnight, the school was now still and dark, except the patrolling perfects, teachers and caretakers. One of them was Rose, who patrolled extra close to the third corridor mostly for any noisy students than actual threats. No, the real threats would wait till a convenient moment of inattention. It was Roses task that it would never come this far. Although the night wasn't uneventful, Rose caught a few too noisy for their own good children.

It was quite satisfying to punish them with something as insignificant as house points and sending them to bed with crestfallen faces. All of them had fearful looks on their faces when she emerged from the shadows and locked them with piercing eyes in place. Oh no, the sadist is showing through, thought Rose amused.

A few hours passed and all the perfects and teachers were long in bed to prepare for the first school day. The sunrise was getting close, so Rose decided it was time to get back to her room. She could finish the Hogwarts book and she really wanted to avoid the students who wanted an early breakfast.

Changing to something comfortable for the night, Rose took the book and laid down in her bed. Only closing one side of the curtains so that she could reach the waiting cup on her bedside table. It was a good first day of work, a bit quiet, but that would change soon enough.

The following days passed quickly and uneventful regarding her work time. Before dinner, she either explored more of the castle or she visited Dumbledores office or Sinistras room. Once or twice she even visited Hagrid and Sprout. They each had fascinating knowledge in their specialities. She even helped Sprout to take care of the whomping willow a nearly extinct plant species.

Of course there were also the ones who weren't so friendly. Filch was mostly fine, but his cat was hissing without pause at her as soon as she was in sight. She wasn't sure if Snape disliked her because of what he knew about her or if it was just his personality. The more Rose saw the non-existent interaction with other teachers, she was declined to believe it was only his personality, something which she was secretly relieved about.

McGonagall didn't show openly her hostile towards Rose, but the dark haired woman avoided the transforming professor as much as possible. She really didn't want to end as a pincushion. Fortunately the Slytherins mostly didn't react when they crossed paths in the dungeon. Rose was also relieved that the potion classes ended long before she woke up.

At dinner she heard that Potter would be playing as the Gryffindors seeker. First first-year in some years who got to play. Silently glaring at Dumbledore during the whole dinner, Rose followed the headmaster after he left. Dumbledore entered an old classroom and the black haired woman was quick to follow. As soon as the door was shut, Rose began her lecture.

"Quidditch? Really? Not that it is like the most dangerous wizarding sport, where people just disappear. It is also an event that occurs while I am still asleep and not there to help if someone attacks him. Do you want me to get gray hair till summer?"

"Please, Rose, calm down. School Quidditch is a lot less violent than the professional sport. I will be present in all games so will most of the teachers. He will be safe. I can't deny him that if he truly wants to play. He is also a natural flyer like his father."

"I couldn't care less about that, but if he dies while playing this foolish game, I will never speak with you again." Rose was only half-serious about that threat and Dumbledore knew it.

"You can criticize me more tomorrow, but I have to go to my office now." With that Dumbledore quickly left the room and left a still upset Rose back in the empty classroom.

Her work time started like most. Ten o'clock all students, well she should they most, returned to their rooms and the perfects and teachers which were assigned for this night started their own patrol.

It was nearing midnight when Filch hurried like a bloodhound through the corridor. Interested in what was going on, Rose followed the excited caretaker. She thought she heard him say something like wizard duel, but surely she must have misheard.

Outside the trophy room Filch stopped and spoke to his cat, seemingly without noticing Rose, "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Rose was ready to turn around and to leave Filch and his paranoias behind, when she heard cautious footsteps in the trophy room and it wasn't only one pair.

Stepping behind Filch in the room, she immediately looked to the door on the opposite side of the room, where she suspected the misbehaving students. "They're in here somewhere", Filch muttered in the dark, "Probably hiding." Still staying a step behind the caretaker, both neared the door till they heard a squeal closely followed by loud crashing and a shouted "Run!"

At once Rose tried to sprint to the door, but Filch also tried to run to the door and blocked her path. Only seeing the wisp of a cloak disappearing around the corner, Rose followed the lead and passed a cursing Filch. Closing more and more distance to the four running students, she recognized one of the four. It was Harry Potter. She cursed beneath her breath about the trouble the boy caused her within a month.

It shouldn't take long to catch up with them, but as she rounded another corner, she found the corridor was empty. She didn't even hear their loud footsteps. Now loudly cursing, Rose began to investigate the walls. There had to be a hidden passage or room, it was the only logical explanation.

After looking around for a short time, Rose decided that it would be better to intercept the Potter boy on his way to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't come very far till she stopped and listened. It was faint, but she could clearly recognize Peeves screeching voice. She had one run in with him already and didn't want to see him again. Poltergeists were such uncomfortable creatures.

Rose would have ignored him if the keywords "students" and "charms corridor" hadn't fallen. Immediately turning around she sprinted to the charms classroom. She thought fleetingly about cheating her speed, but instantly decided that she should do this only in emergencies.

Arriving, Rose had to leap out of the way of the caretaker as he fumingly and cursing Peeves walked away. Seeing a cackling Peeves float also away, Rose wasn't sure if it was just one of his jokes, but the timing was too precisely.

A shiver ran through Rose as she heard a menacing growling. Shortly after, the door to the forbidden third corridor sprang open and four Gryffindor students ran like their lifes depended on it past her. They didn't even seem to notice her. Harry the last of the four had slammed the door shut, but he didn't lock it with a spell.

A massive force inside the corridor collided with the door. The wood splintered and through a hole a yellow glowing eye and black fur could be seen. "Never wrestled with a Cerberus before, could be interesting", Rose murmured as she shed her red coat and throw it beside her.

Waiting for the beast to go back to tackle the door again, Rose used this moment to swing the door open and using the Cerberus' surprise she swept his left front paw to the side. Still perplexed the beast fell on his paw, but soon tried to attack with his heads.

Rolling to the side to avoid the huge fangs, Rose pulled a curved dagger out of her boot. Anticipating an attack from the right head and dodging it, she used his low position to step with her foot on top of the head and catapult her in the air. Using the gravity of her fall, Rose aimed while falling the handle side of the dagger to the middle head. The heads eyes rolled close and landed with a thump on the floor because of the impact.

Rose couldn't enjoy her small victory, because the two side heads attacked on the same time from both sides. While she could dodge one, the other succeeded and bit hard into her right arm. Hissing and frowning in pain, Rose had to let the dagger fall from her right hand. She curled her other hand into a fist a smashed it against the heads ear. It let her arm free with a yowl and swung his head disoriented. She had confused his orientation with the hit against his ear like she wanted and swiftly picked her dagger up.

Ducking the other heads attack, she did a somersault and landed on his muscular neck. She knocked him out cold with a swift swing with the butt of her dagger before he could throw her down. Sliding to the floor Rose wrapped her left arm around the still dazed heads snout so he couldn't open it and bite her again. From this position she could easily knock out the last head.

She took a moment to regulate her breath, before inspecting the three heads. They seemed to be all out cold, but she didn't know how long the Cerberus would stay unconscious. Briefly inspecting the teeth marks on her arm, she tore a large stripe from her shirt so that her stomach could be seen. Quickly she bandaged her arm provisional to slow down the bleeding.

After she took care of her arm, she stepped to the splintered but still intact door and drew with the blood on her hand a symbol on the inside. It looked like an oval with four twirling lines beneath it and three dog like heads above it. As soon as she finished the last line it glowed briefly a flashing white.

"Mavrip!" Rose commanded sharply and soon the little house-elve appeared. "Oh my," she said as she saw the three headed dog and Roses bandaged arm. "Does Miss Castell need help? I can bring Miss to the…"

"No! Bring me to Albus quickly," she interrupted Mavrip.

"As Miss wishes."

The house-elve transported Rose and herself immediately to the headmaster's office. Surprisingly Dumbledore was still awake and stroke his phoenix Fewks. Seemingly unsurprised he eyed the two unannounced visitors.

"Albus," Rose said urgent, "You have to repair and lock the door to the third corridor. Quick! I don't know how long the beast stays unconscious and my blood rune may not keep him inside." Instantly rising, Albus strode to the door, while instructing, "Rose, you wait here. Mavrip, fetch Miss Castells personal meal, but double its amount."

Without waiting for a response Dumbledore closed his office door behind him. It took Mavrip mere minutes to appear with a big silver goblet. Eagerly drinking big gulps from it, Rose began to relax and sat down on one of Dumbledores armchairs. The adrenaline from the fight disappeared and left her a little drained, but the warm substance inside the goblet gave her more strength back with every sip.

After draining her drink, Rose carefully unwrapped the blood soaked cloth. Sighing in relief when pale flash instead of the gruesome bite mark appeared. Not even a scar was left behind like it never happened. Only the cloth and the bit dried blood on the arm told the story of her fight.

She didn't need to wait long for Dumbledore, he appeared with a tired sigh and studied Rose thoroughly. "May I?" he asked and gestured to her newly healed arm while setting her red coat beside her. After her given permission, he examined it careful and searched for any damaged skin or scars. Finally stepping back, the blood on her arm disappeared and her shirt was repaired by the swing of the wizard's wand.

"I am glad you healed well," Dumbledore said and set down behind his desk.

"Yes, it seems while it's a magical creature it bites like a normal dog, just a bit stronger. Speaking of our watchdog, I didn't hurt him too badly, did I?"

"Hagrid is taking care of him as we speak, but Fluffy seems to be as well as expected."

"Fluffy?! Of course Hagrid gives him the name of a lapdog!" She shook her head disbelieving and couldn't decide if she should laugh or destroy something.

"Hagrid always saw unique things in beasts. I must warn you, he is not pleased that you hurt him. I tried to calm him, but he is very emotional about his pets."

"And so goes the first friendship… I didn't even use the sharp side of my dagger, because of him."

"I am sure he will come to reason. I am glad to inform you that the door has been successfully repaired and locked again. Although I left your symbol as a precaution, one can't be too careful. Now I would like to know how it came to all this, I doubt you suddenly had the wish to wrestle with a three headed dog."

"You know how boring those patrols get. What better way to spice it up with a little brawl," Rose joked, before telling all seriously again about her encounter with Filch, chasing the students, because of the troublesome Potter boy and seeing them fleeing from the forbidden corridor.

After processing all the information, Dumbledore folded his fingers against each other and looked above his half moon spectacles, Rose directly in the eyes. "I am very grateful for your action to protect Harry Potter and this school. It seems it was the right decision to ask for your help."

"Don't get all emotional, wizard, you pay for my help after all with something I could never archive on my own." Rose shifted uncomfortable on her armchair.

Chuckling lightly Dumbledore responded, "Still can't handle a thank you after all these years."

Looking out of the window, Rose quickly got up, toke her coat and hurried to the door "It's late, well actual early. I have to go to my room and I should rest a bit, so I can be on duty tomorrow night."

"If you want you can have a free night tomorrow."

"And let the school burn while I don't look over it? No, thank you. How you managed it this far without me is unexplainable."

Dumbledore didn't respond, but watched amused and fondly as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _During Rose's fight against Fluffy_

Harry and the others didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

"Speaking of guarding," Harry spoke up and looked around. "Did you also see Castell in the charms corridor or did I hallucinated?"

"Yes the creepy woman stood there, but I was too busy running for my life than to think about her. At least she didn't chase after us I think," Ron said with a shake of his head.

Hermione stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed or worse, we could get expelled if Castell tells Dumbledore about it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It could be the last night for all of us."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open. "No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you. Do you really think we are going to be expelled?" Ron looked a little afraid to Harry. But he could only shrug, also Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed.

The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

* * *

AN: So the first fight scene, hope you liked it. About Fluffy's bite, if you wonder or think its unrealistic, a normal human being would have lost its arm, but as you should already suspect, Rose isn't exactly normal. More about this later in the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days Rose received fearful looks from the Potter boy and his three friends. They probably wondered why they weren't expelled or at least punished. Rose recommended a heavy punishment for them so that the children wouldn't dare to even think about the third corridor ever again, but Dumbledore was convinced that seeing Fluffy and running in terror was punishment enough and would stop them from investigating further. Rose had a different opinion about that. If she had met a Cerberus while young and naive, she would only be more curious why it was there. She could only hope they hadn't seen the trapdoor underneath him, which would only motivate them further to investigate. They were, after all Gryffindors, a house that was famous for its stupidly brave character.

But there was also a different problem – Hagrid. Rose wouldn't admit it to herself, but it hurt that the huge man with an even bigger heart was avoiding her and stopped greeting her. Rose missed their talks about magical creatures and their jointly patrolling in the forbidden forest. Now she only patrolled on the edge of the forest, because she didn't want to start a feud with the centaurs, who despite her very being.

Sinistra noticed Roses sulking about it fast and tried to help as they sat in her office between dinner and begin with their work.

"If it bothers you this much, why don't you just talk to him?"

"It doesn't bother me… I just don't know what I should say…"

"Well you could begin with an apology-" but Sinistra was stopped by Rose.

"Apology? What should I apologize for?! It's not like I wanted to wrestle with his pet and I didn't even seriously hurt him. " Rose crossed upset her arms.

More gently Sinistra tried, "I know Hagrid for some time now. He is very protective of his creatures that most despise. But if you show him that it wasn't your intent to hurt the dog and just wanted to protect the school, then he will see reason."

"Well, I could explain to him the situation, although Dumbledore had already done that."

"Just try to speak to him, maybe he needs to hear it from you in person."

"I talk to him tomorrow," Rose gave in.

"While we are at it, how did you knock a cerberus unconscious? I thought spells like that didn't work on him," Sinistra asked curiously.

Shifting uncomfortable Rose took a moment before she replied, "I handled it more physically. A good knock on the back of their heads and it was done." Rose knew it would only give Sinistra more questions that she was unwilling to answer.

As predicted Sinistra gasped in surprise and instantly asked more, "You really wrestled with it? I thought you only joked about it! How did you survive that without a scratch?"

Scratching the part where days before teeth marks marked her arm, Rose searched frankly for answers. She could simply reveal her secret and answer all her questions, but that would definitely not happen. She didn't want her to know, to look at her differently and to lose the beginning of this wonderful friendship.

"I had to learn how to improvise without magic on my journeys. I met a few unfriendly beasts who I had to subdue somehow. It's really not that big of a deal." Standing up and looking at the clock on the wall, Rose quickly said goodbye. "I really should start my rounds. I want to check the forbidden forest. I will see you tomorrow." And with that Rose hurried outside and left a bewildered Sinistra behind.

Rose was angry at herself. She had sounded like a five-year-old lying to her mum while having her hand in the cookie-jar. If Sinistra suspected nothing beforehand, she surely would do now. She could only hope that her friend wouldn't ask further questions.

She left the school through a hidden passage where she also checked if one of the children used it. Briefly she thought about destroying the passages to the outside or locking the entrance, but it was too convenient for her own patrols. So she left on each hidden way from school to the outside with a blood rune which would disappear if someone other than herself entered it.

Her biggest concern wasn't the students tough. If someone could get out of Hogwarts unseen than someone could use them to get inside. Dumbledore assured her that there was no way someone could get past the wards on Hogwarts grounds or at least would be instantly spotted. But the paranoia-part of her saw it as a big security breach.

Rose knocked three times on a big painting with a moving Thunderstorm on a black background. She waited till the storm moved away, then she just stepped through the empty frame and walked the hidden pathway in the darkness. Checking her blood rune on the side wall was still intact, she heard how the storm reformed behind her in the painting so that it blocked the hidden corridor again.

Navigating her way easily in the dark, Rose reached a wooden ladder with a trapdoor at its end. Carefully opening it, she climbed out in the cool dark night. She adjusted her black coat and checked the trapdoor. It looked like there was only a patch grass, but if you inspected closely, you could see a rusty ring that you could use as a handle.

Stepping out of the bushes that hid the trapdoor, Rose began her patrol. She was not only there to catch any sneaking students who had a death-wish, but she also watched that no surprise visitor came out of the forest.

She had only just started to path along the forest when she saw two shadows sneaking along the first trees of the forbidden forest. Rose instantly leaped forward and grabbed two necks with scarlet red hair. The two young boys who she dragged out of the woods screamed in fear and struggled in her hold.

When she reached the light cone from the castle, Rose let go only to reach the front their robes and lifting them both, so that she could muster their faces. Both boys were stiff with fear. When she recognized them as Fred and George Weasley, she gave them her most evil smirk.

"Well well, who did I catch there? If it isn't the famous and fearless Weasley twins. Crying like the dark lord is chasing them. What should I do with you? You know, you are lucky I caught you before you could sneak into the forbidden forest. This woods harbour really dangerous creatures."

"But it isn't so scary there! We were there a few times already!" said one twin bravely, but his brother quickly elbowed him to stop him from talking.

Rose smirk grew wider. "What brave little boys. Foolish and stupid, but brave… Real Griffindors… Minerva should know what to do with you."

She dragged the protesting twins behind her till she found the patrolling McGonagall. Leaving behind the angry professor with the red-heads, Rose continued her patrol, but inside the castle.

* * *

With the next morning came Rose's anxiety about the coming meeting with Hagrid. The whole dinner long she shifted nervously in her seat and simultaneously dodged any conversation attempts from Sinistra. Rose knew that wasn't how she should handle this situation, but she couldn't deal with both social problems at the same time.

After dinner Rose waited till Hagrid got back to his hut, she hesitated shortly and knocked in the end steady on his door. Hagrid's dog began loudly to bark in delight about a visitor. The door opened and a warily Hagrid greeted her and let her in his house.

"Do you want tea?" But Hagrid was already filling two cups without awaiting her answer.

Rose thanked him quietly and both sat opposite each other, staring at their teacup. Then at the same time both of them began to speak.

"I am sorry-"

"I shouldn't have-"

Both stopped talking and waited till Rose began again.

"I am sorry about Fluffy. I know he means much to you. You have to believe me, if I had a choice, I would not have harmed him."

Hagrid looked at her with his big black eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. I always knew you didn't do it on purpose. I just hate it when such beautiful creators get hurt by others, because they are scared of them. But I shouldn't have treated you like this. You face as a vampire similar prejudices."

Rose dropped startled her cup, but caught it with inhuman reflexes before it could shatter on the ground. She stared speechless at the giant man and didn't even notice the spilled hot tea on her hand.

"How did you know-?" Rose asked after an unpleasant silent while.

"Oh I thought it was obviously," Hagrid said embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head. "I met a few before you and while you are more human looking, you are still pale and avoid the sun. I also noticed that the house-elves forewent any garlic in the dishes, courtesy of Dumbledore I believe."

Still quite shocked, Rose put her cup down on the table. "Well, I am glad that you take it so easy. Most of the wizard community doesn't like our presence one they know."

"Don't be ridiculous! I am half giant, I know how wizards treat people different from themselves," Hagrid nearly yelled.

Rose silently noted this new information about her new friend, before she calmed the upset man. When Hagrid calmed himself, he started to question Rose.

"Why do you look so different from the other vampires I know? They had more grey like skin, claw like hands and their protruding fangs."

"Ah yes," Rose began uncomfortably, "I look more human like, because of the wizarding bloodline from my maker and that I was also a witch during my living time. You could say we are a more evolved species compared to normal vampires.

Some of us call themselves royalty, but I don't like these titles. We benefit from wizarding blood more than normal vampires. While it makes normal vampires stronger, we gain some of our magic back and can do blood magic. But my species is rare, cause most vampires can't control themselves while tasting magical blood and kill them instantly."

Rose quickly ended the conversation with Hagrid, because she had to begin making her rounds and she also wanted to avoid uncomfortable questions, like how she was turned and where her blood ressources came from. But she was still very relieved that Hagrid didn't fear her.

* * *

The next weeks passed without great incidents. Rose caught every few nights some students who she scared as much as possible, so that they would never break curfew again. Her friendship with Hagrid and Sprout flourished, while her friendship with Sinistra was complicated. It was entirely her own fault and she knew that. Rose avoided the astronomy professor at all cost and spoke at dinner as little as possible with her.

Halloween approached fast and soon the great hall was being decorated for the feast. Rose allowed her bat Lissa to fly with the other bats in the great hall and to let herself be fed and petted by the student. When the Halloween dinner started, Rose was tempted to sneak away and let the loud students who stuffed as many sweets as they could eat into their stomach, behind her, but the knowing glance from Dumbledore foiled her plan.

Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was uproar and Rose had to cover her sensitive ears. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Rose was already at Dumbledore's side when he called her. "It is a distraction! Someone could try to break into the third corridor, that would be their chances!" Rose hurried to make the headmaster understand.

"Yes my dear, but the troll is still the more pressing danger. You will go with Minerva and search with her the dungeons."

"But-" Rose began to protest, but Dumbledore cut her protest off.

"You must protect the students. Severus will guard the third corridor."

Huffing Rose turned and left with McGonagall. When they reached the dungeons they split up and searched for the giant mountain troll. Shouldn't be difficult to find such a huge beast, right? But Rose couldn't find him, she could only faintly make his scent out. She followed her nose till she heard a crashing sound and what sounded like loud voices. Immediately she ran in this direction and dived through the open door. But what she saw in this shabby old girls' toilet was so unbelievable that she needed a few moments to assess the situation.

Harry Potter, of course she thought exasperated, was hanging on the back of the troll who was trashing wildly with his arms to unmount him. What made the whole situation even weirder was the wand stuck deep in the troll's nose. A girl cowered on the cold floor and a red-head stood frozen before the troll.

Not wasting any more time, Rose dodged the troll's club and tried to grasp the little green-eyed boy, but the troll was shaking him wildly around. Behind her a small voice cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Rose could barely catch the Potter boy before he could crash with his precious head against anything. Letting the still shaking and coughing boy stand on his own feet again, Rose inspected the smelling troll. "Is it dead?" asked the girl on the floor.

"No," Rose answered. She poked the creature to examine. "But he will slumber for a good while."

Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. "Urgh, troll bogies." He wiped it on the troll's trousers. Rose watched the young wizard Amused and similarly disgusted.

Loud footsteps sounded across the dungeons and soon McGinagall, Snape and Quirrell came bursting into the room. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent beside Rose over the troll.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" asked Professor McGonagall with cold fury in her voice, but Rose only listened with half an ear. She was still focused on the mountain troll and asked herself how this big beast could even enter the castle. Her gaze drifted to Quirrell who was still sitting on the toilet and stared with an unfamiliar look in his eyes at the troll. McGonagall finally dismissed the students and all adults focused solely on the smelly troll.

"It seems impossible that the troll made it inside the castle without help," Rose addressed the giant blood source in the room. Suddenly through the smelly cloud from the troll a sharp pleasant smell penetrated Rose's nose. Rose inhaled sharply and looked at Snapes bleeding leg, who promptly covered it, gave Rose a deadly look and his hand twitched to his wand. McGonagall, who noticed the interaction, ordered Snape to the medical wing and Rose to inform Dumbledore, while she and Quirrell sought a way to dispose the troll.

Rose stomped angrily the stairway up. "Oh no! Maybe the bad vampire will go mad and attack everyone, because she smelled a bit of blood! Let's poison her with garlic and burn her to ashes!" Rose muttered angrily to herself.

She reached the headmaster's office and entered without knocking. Dumbledore wasn't there, so Rose played a bit with his precious phoenix. When Dumbledore entered the room, he was followed closely by McGonagall and Snape whose wound was healed. They shoot her still uneasy looks, while the old man sat behind his desk and mustered them with a considering glance.

"What did you do with the troll?" asked Rose courisly.

"We levitated him out of the school and Hagrid will make sure he gets back to the mountains where it belongs," answered McGonagall impatient.

"Someone must have let the beast inside the castle," accused Rose.

"Maybe it was the one, who tried to steal the philosopher's stone tonight," said Snape sourly.

All eyes looked startled at the potion master.

"Why did you not say anything earlier? Did you see who it was? Were they the one who hurt your leg?" Rose turned angrily to Snape, while questioned him.

He sneered back, "I do not answer you."

"Severus! Please tell us what happened," ordered Dumbledore, before the brewing fight could be unleashed.

"I arrived too late. The door stood open and when I looked inside the hound was aggravated and attacked me. The intruder was nowhere to be seen."

Rose thought, Snape didn't sound very truthful, but Dumbledore seemed to belief him. They talked about more security details, but Rose excused herself quickly. She wanted to personal guard the third corridor, so that no one would even dare to come near it. Her job got even more difficult, now that she knew someone in Hogwarts had his eyes on the philosopher's stone. She needed to find them as soon as possible.

* * *

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have got more than ten points," Ron grumbled.

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him. "And I am really grateful that Miss Castell was there to catch me. That would have hurt really badly."

"She seemed without any fear and ready to fight the beast," Ron said in awe.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks", and hurried off to get plates.

* * *

AN: So there is the new chapter. I finally had the muse to finish it, hope you liked it and all guessed right about Rose, the vampire. About the hints: Mircalla is the name of a vampire in the web series Carmilla, Valissa and Rose are from vampire acadamy (good books, terrible movie) and Rose is also a vampire in Vampire Diaries and if you change the letters in Mavrip you got the word vampir.

Special thanks to my reviewers!

Guest: I hope you liked the rest of the story and didn't just read the description. While I have a different opinion than you, I still changed it because I wanted a more describing text for the story.

Robinfleur: So you guessed right! Congratulations :) I researched a bit about Sinistra and found out that she was played by a black woman in the movies, so I took her looks from there and she is a practical unknown character so she is much easier to write for me.


End file.
